Orgullo
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: YAOI  Soft  Por que el orgullo de Gokudera está por encima de todas las demás cosas...


Orgullo

One-shot

By: Lavi*

* * *

_Jo jo jo Pues bueno. Este es uno pequeño que tenía por ahí. No me había decido a subirlo por que el final no me gusta del todo. Pero no me gusta mucho la idea de modificarlo tampoco así que igual lo dejo así. Y como yo no tengo patitos feos entre mis escritos, pues se los traigo de regalo, esperando al menos les sirva para pasar el rato._

_Además claro, como una disculpa por tardar tanto en las últimas actualizaciones de En el Futuro. Pido paciencia a quien lo lea. Bueno, ya no tiro mas rollo. Que les aproveche!_

_KHR es propiedad de Amano y yo solo uso sus personajes e ideas para divertirme y divertirlos (objetivo no del todo logrado xD)_

* * *

Gokudera soltó un bufido inconforme mientras apachurraba el cigarrillo contra el mármol de la mesa. Generalmente era muy cuidadoso con el mobiliario de su departamento, pero en esos justos momentos estaba tan cabreado que podría tirar la cama por la ventana sin importarle nada más.

Lanzó una mirada cargada de odio al otro extremo de la mesilla. Allí se encontraba el objeto de su frustración.

_¡Con un demonio!_ Escupió poniéndose de pie _¡Estoy harto de esta estupidez!_ Pateó la silla donde anteriormente estuviese sentado y esta rodó por el suelo un par de metros hasta estrellarse contra la alacena.

Enfrentó fúrico al causante de su mala leche, que sin proferir ningún sonido permanecía inmóvil al otro extremo de la habitación.

_¡Toda la semana estuviste moliendo con ello hasta que yo mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa y ahora no dices nada!_ Apretujó sus manos una contra otra _Lo estas haciendo a propósito ¿No es verdad? Porque disfrutas viéndome preocupado, nervioso_ Una mirada aún mas furiosa _Sabes lo que siento por ti y aun así… _Su quejido se vio interrumpido por Uri, quien entrando al comedor se talló sobre su pantorrilla.

Gokudera le miró aun enfadado, pero sabiendo que el pobre animal no tenía la culpa de nada le tomó en brazos y caminó con él hasta la cocina donde le dejó luego de servirle leche. Suspiró frustrado, buscando relajarse.

Dejarse llevar por sus emociones y expresarlas tan abiertamente era algo que hacía un par de años jamás se hubiese permitido. Pero ciertamente la gente cambia con el tiempo y para él, estar rodeado de personas amistosas le había hecho mella.

Además claro de que convivir con Yamamoto y el Capo ablandaba a cualquiera. Era imposible ser desagradable todo el tiempo con el idiota cabeza de pelota si este te devolvía los insultos con sonrisas. Y por obvias razones, jamás se permitió ser desagradable con el Décimo.

Dio una ronda más por la cocina antes de volver a donde anteriormente mantenía una discusión.

_Simplemente dime que tal fue todo_ Suplicó tratando de mantener el enojo y la ansiedad a raya _Toda esta semana me mantuviste al tanto de cada cosa que sucedía y sentías y ahora no me dices nada, solamente quiero saber si todo fue bien_

Desde que vivían juntos sabía que a menos que fuera una conversación civilizada nunca obtendría nada de él, así que poco a poco había ido reformando su carácter hasta serlo que era ahora. Si bien el Gokudera de toda la vida seguía allí, con él era diferente y podía permitirse ser débil _muy _de vez en cuando.

Lanzó una última murada de súplica al otro lado de la mesa mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio y entonces, la respuesta llegó. Una melodiosa cancioncilla inundó la estancia y levantándose de golpe Gokudera corrió al otro extremo de la habitación para tomar el móvil con el cual llevaba toda la mañana discutiendo.

_Aló_ Dijo en cuanto tomó la llamada.

Un estruendoso ruido que mezclaba música y gritos se dejó oír desde la bocina. Y fue entonces que supo que era él. Guardó silencio, casi aguantando la respiración, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa, por mínima que esta fuera.

Y entonces, la voz del hombre con quien había compartido los últimos años de su vida llenó sus oídos formándole una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

_¡Ganamos!_ Soltó emocionado Yamamoto, siguiendo la palabra con esa risa de niño estúpido que nunca había perdido.

Hayato se obligó a dar un carraspeo para recuperar su voz y luego, con el tono mas indiferente que pudo formar, respondió.

_Por supuesto que ganaron idiota, si no lo hubiesen hecho no podrías llamarte a ti mismo Guardián del Décimo Vongola_ Argumentó _Ahora deja de estar jodiendo que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente_

_Por supuesto_ Respondió Yamamoto plenamente consciente de que mentía.

_Y apúrate a regresar, friki del béisbol_ Ordenó _Te toca a ti hacer la colada y ya se está juntando mucha ropa_

Takeshi soltó una carcajada ante el, obviamente absurdo, comentario. Conocía muy bien a su pareja así que en ningún momento se ofendería con ese supuesto desinterés ante sus acciones. Sobre todo porque finalmente había sido Gokudera quien hablara con Tsuna para conseguirle el permiso de viajar a Japón y jugar con la liguilla de béisbol de Namimori, quien le había conseguido el boleto y hospedaje y llevado hasta el aeropuerto bajo amenazas de no volver a dirigirle la palabra si perdían.

Habían sido casi dos meses ya desde que se habían visto por última vez. Y justo terminaba el torneo, llevándose ellos la copa en el último partido de béisbol que Yamamoto jugaría en su vida.

_Sí, volveré lo más pronto posible_ Respondió _Muchas gracias, Hayato_

Un sonrojo invadió las blancas mejillas, pero aun así chasqueó la lengua consciente de que no era visto.

_Deja de decir estupideces y ve a celebrar con tus amigotes de una vez_ Escupió apresuradamente _No olvides traer recuerdos al Décimo y Reborn-san_

_Lo haré_ Pudo adivinar la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno por el tono de voz usado _Te amo, Hayato, nos vemos pronto_ Y cortó la llamada.

Gokudera miró el aparatito entre sus manos durante un largo rato, sentía su cuerpo menos tenso y sabía que estaba sonriendo como imbécil. Pero poco le importaba por que no podía ser visto y más aún, porque había ayudado a una de las personas que más amaba a cumplir su sueño.

Hubiera deseado ver la cara de Takeshi al momento de ganar el partido, pero su trabajo como mano derecha le había impedido viajar con el moreno. Sin embargo, poco importaba, ya lo disfrutaría en privado toda la vida.

Hacer buenas cosas a veces se sentía bien. Pero cierto era que no le iba a permitir ver esa cara de tonto a Takeshi cuando volviera. Su relación iba perfecta, pero había ciertas cosas que el orgullo no permitía y perder los estribos y la cabeza frente a su pareja era una de esas cosas -ya era suficiente con comportarse así en privado, gracias-. Por eso, a veces esa relación a distancia que les obligaba a mantener su trabajo ayudaba mucho puesto que podía actuar como se le diera la gana frente al móvil y mantener la calma cuando hablara con el moreno.

Aun así, sabía que Yamamoto sabía cada cosa que el hacía, sentía o decía en su ausencia, por que su pareja lo conocía. Pero así era mejor, por que Takeshi sabía cuanto se preocupaba y cuanto lo quería aun si el no se lo decía de frente y de igual forma conocía que era orgulloso, y lo dejaba serlo. Yamamoto sabía miles de cosas y le permitía otras tantas, por eso sabía que su forma de actuar era una farsa que su pareja no se tragaba.

Pero que mas daba, mientras Takeshi permaneciera a su lado, el orgullo de Gokudera podía vivir con eso.

* * *

_¿Le entendieron? xD Espero que sí._

En fin, se llegaron hasta acá, gracias por haber leído.


End file.
